The Sorcere Job
by murmeltier
Summary: A Drow thieves guild in Menzoberranzan sends two of it best members on a most difficult assignment: to steal from a Master of Sorcere.


Tales of Dag'raith Zul'dirryn

The Sorcere Job  -  Part One 

_Most eyes looking over the city of Menzoberranzan would automatically be drawn to the sights of Tier Breche with its three distinctive architectural wonders or the natural and magical phenomenon of Narbondel, the time-keeping pillar of rock at the center of the vast subterranean habitat of the dark elves. Others may have regarded the smoothly carved stanchions and stalagmites that, conjoined with towering walls, flying walkways and faerie fire lights, made up the larger house complexes of the noble drow._

_Fewer eyes, perhaps, would stray from these most dominant features of the city's power and see the webs of intrigue and struggle for dominance that ran through the humbler streets and goblin-runs of Eastmyr and the Braeryn, the city's most populated urban districts. Here strength lay not in magical walls or the favor of Lolth, but in the more mundane intimidation of sword or garrote or lowly spell. Gangs held sway over fiefdoms of several streets or a marketplace and small merchant companies bribed or fought minor wars over trading rights. The self-serving and jealous nature of the drow pervaded all levels of its society, from the Council of Matron Mothers down to the gnoll, goblin and orcish slave clans of the its ghettos._

_But amid the underlying treachery and struggle for dominance in these places also dwelt several more powerful factions of the City of Spider's perverse hierarchy. A watcher of the city would definitely not have noticed these. Their secrecy ensured survival and should an outsider have noticed their existence, his or her life would have been forfeit._

The drow Bergiz Haeldin moved no less cautiously now that he was under the watchful eyes of his comrades. No one of his race had that luxury. All approaches to the shop, located in the ward of Eastmyr where it bordered wealthy Narbondellyn, were kept under surveillance to prevent Guild members from being followed there; this despite the fact that the members of Dag'raith Zul'dirryn were possibly some of the most experienced padfoots in the city and quite accustomed to waylaying and losing tails. But no drow could trust those same comrades if his or her death might benefit them, so Bergiz retained his vigilance.

He paused briefly under the sign that floated above the shop's doorway, which proclaimed it "Tiynar, Snip'vax & Slaves, tailors to the Mages," and rubbed his index finger against his brow. This was his final signal to those watching that he was who he appeared to be and that his actions were not under the control of others. He entered the building.

The shop floor itself was typical of any Menzoberranzan tailors and Bergiz, having been there times uncounted, paid it scant attention. Had he been of any of the other lesser races of Faerûn he would likely have stood marveling at its wonders for hours, for much of what was common in the drow city was exotic to outsiders. Counters were overflowing with cloth of every description, from gossamer-thin bolts of spider silk to velvet-like fabric woven from the prized skin of _nissim_ mushrooms, found only in the deepest reaches of the Underdark. Cloaks and robes in various stages of production stood mantled upon wooden mannequins, most of them inlaid with gemstones and trimmed with cloth of gold or silver. Leather shorn from the hide of a deep dragon lay ready to be made into some garment or other. In a corner hats and coifs were for sale: shimmering turbans, netted headscarves for long thick Drow hair, velvety berets and silver-rimmed diadems. The floor was carved flagstone of a dusty gray hue covered by a rich rug of non-drow design. The shop interior was lit by softly glowing lamps. Standing behind a central counter were the two proprietors, the eponymous Sytall Tiynar and Finyarel Snip'vax.

"Welcome, _ush'akal_, to our emporium of fashion and good taste," intoned the two drow tailors.

"And what services might we offer you today?" continued Snip'vax, dressed on this occasion in a luxuriant midnight blue smock with embroidered patterns that shifted and writhed as he moved. "We have just lately received a delivery of finest _rothe_ leather. Perfect for tailoring into gloves or jerkin or into part of a robe. Perhaps you are more interested in our new collection of Aramys fragrances?" Here Tiyvar slipped forward and before Bergiz could dodge out of harm's way squirted him with an over-powering scent from a small atomizer.

Bergiz smiled grimly to himself, wondering who came up with the passwords and code-phrases used for gaining entry into Dag'raith Zul'dirryn's headquarters. "I am looking for a costume to wear to the Sorcere Apprentices' Ball," he replied, rubbing his hand over his perfumed neck and succeeding only in spreading the insidious stuff further. Yes, who indeed?

Snip'vax courteously waved him around the counter. "This way _ush'akal_, if you please."

Bergiz followed the tailor through a shimmering curtain into a short corridor of stalled changing rooms. Snip'vax indicated the last booth on the right. "Just step through when you're ready friend," he said, opening the curtain and returning to his position at the shop front.

So this was this week's entrance portal. The Guild changed the secret entry to its underground maze of offices, warehouses, dormitories and armories on a frequent basis. The portal had once been accessible by climbing up underneath a voluminous hanging ball dress. Obviously the person responsible for the passwords also had his hand in deciding the magical doorway's location. It had to be Gatz, thought Bergiz as he stood in the cubicle looking around. He finally decided to step through the polished metal mirror attached to the wall. His guess was correct.

Exiting the other side he found himself in the familiar "guardroom" of the Guild complex. The five on-duty thieves of the watch appraised him quickly before relaxing their hand-crossbows and resuming their low conversation and game of _rapu'dan_ on a table that lined one of the walls. Bergiz walked up to the senior thief who sat behind a plain desk set in front of the only exit from the chamber: a small hallway running straight and level, unlit by torch or magic.

"I assume Gatz is here," enquired Bergiz, referring to the operations chief of the Guild, whose message had prompted his visit to the organization's complex. "The message told me to get in contact as soon as possible, but did not tell me where."

"Of course he is," came the reply. "You don't think he'd arrange a delicate meeting in the Bazaar do you?" Scorn showed on drow's face, quickly withdrawn after the duty officer remembered whom exactly he was addressing. "He's in the Sanctum with Irthalamara Tal'ithir. They've been waiting for you." It was news to Bergiz that the Guild mage was included in whatever planning was taking place and not entirely welcome news at that.

Without expressing gratitude Bergiz passed the desk and started down the corridor. He knew his way to the Sanctum, although it was seldom that Guild security necessitated use of the room, which was magically protected from both material and magical eavesdropping. From the fact that it was being used for this briefing he could deduce that whatever else this job might be, it was a sensitive one. The presence of Irthalamara at the meeting was also curious, as the wizardess was mostly uninvolved with the day-to-day business of the guild. Reaching the doorway of the secretive room he knocked and entered.

There was Gatz, sitting at the round table with the female mage lounging opposite. The master thief was an unusual sight for a drow: overweight and his once thick mane of white hair quite balding at the crown of his head. Despite his physical shortcomings he had always made good use of the shop above the Guild headquarters and was, as usual, immaculately dressed. His weight rendered him incapable of pursuing his once-legendary career as one of Menzoberranzan's best thieves, but it was his mind that was his true asset to the Guild. Razor-sharp and with intelligence to put most of Sorcere to shame, he now masterminded most of the Guild's operations and controlled the deployment of it numbers.

Irthalamara Tal'ithir was worth spending more time looking at. Not particularly tall for one of her race, Irthala's facial features were well fleshed and gave her an appearance of innocence that was not common among drow women. She wore her long hair in a simple ponytail clasped at the base of her neck by a spider-shaped brooch. The simple cut of her black robe - though it was almost too short to be described thus - revealed a shapely figure that the almost exclusively male members of Dag'raith Zul'dirryn had learned to admire without comment. Her feet and calves were encased in subtle suede boots of a silver color and around her waist she wore a plain belt which carried several pouches of spell-casting components and other wizardly equipage. Studying her momentarily, Bergis reminded himself that the innocence was purely physical and did not extend to her manner. He had worked alongside Irthala just once before and the tension between the two of them had caused problems both personally and professionally.

Gatz indicated a seat to Bergiz. The operations chief noted how his two companions failed to meet eyes and he chuckled to himself. Gatz was as near a humorist as was possible among the drow - it was indeed he who selected the pass phrases and decided the location of the entry portal - and was savoring the pair's discomfort, although he was too wily an operator to allow his subordinates' feelings get in the way of Guild business. Normally he would not have put these two together, but needs must in a burglary of this sort. He made a mental note to have a few extra words with both of them after their joint briefing. He brought the meeting to order.

"We have been approached," he began, "by Entrix Baer-Ungorran, a Master of Sorcere, who wishes us to attain a certain something from another senior wizard at the school. Since we have talked him round to a level of remuneration that would satisfy the risk of this theft, we have agreed to accept his commission pending satisfactory delivery of half of the payment up front." Pausing, Gatz leveled his gaze to his two compatriots. "Assuming, that is, that you will agree to undertake the mission."

Bergiz appreciated the chance of refusal. It was not normally given to the Guild's operatives, whose allegiance was bought and paid for in advance. Indeed the Guild ran just as brutally and efficiently as any of the noble houses of the City and deviation from its instructions almost always resulted in severe punishment if not death. The thief and the wizardess were being given the option because it was an extremely difficult and unpredictable mission, not so much because the Guild valued their lives above others, but because it knew that thievery, unless conducted in a dedicated and confident manner, was nearly always doomed to failure. This was their opportunity to pull out if they felt they lacked the skills needed. Then again, if either he or Irthala did refuse, their respective careers would not likely advance.

"I have no objections, Gatz," replied Irthala in her high tones. "And I rather think that the 'unflappable' Master Haeldin would savor the opportunity to improve himself in my eyes if I am not mistaken." She teased Bergiz with her eyes and smiled slyly at him. She was referring to the incident of the roc's egg and the fly spell, which had occurred when they had last worked together. The lady mage switched her vision to the heat-sensitive mode and was satisfied to see the thief's cheeks blossom in embarrassment. Gatz looked at her and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Um….I….," the thief stuttered. "I….guess that the lady might be in need of a good swordsman like myself to satisfy her on the job." It was the best he could do, but he was pleased to see his rejoinder had the right affect on his accomplice. Gatz's face remained a study of neutrality - an enviable ability for one in his position.

"Call _that_ a sword…." began Irthala, indicating the general area of Bergiz's waistline, before Gatz cut her off.

"Splendid, splendid," he postulated. "And since we've all agreed on the basic outline of what it is you have to do, allow me to give you further details of your task."

"As you are both aware, Dag'raith Zul'dirryn seldom operates within the bounds of Tier Breche because the risks too often outweigh the profit." This was an understatement; the Guild was very wealthy simply from the pickings of the several 'regular' districts of the city. Attempted robberies at the Academy or of the important houses were as rare as they were unnecessary. "However, added to the substantive payment offered our client has indicated that the target has in his possession several magical items that he would be willing to let us keep should we find them among the loot. His interest lies only in the prescribed artifact he wishes stolen.

The individual who currently has possession of this artifact is named Yrell Dyrr, himself a Master at Sorcere…."

"I know of him," interrupted Irthala. "A powerful wizard of Agrach Dyrr, the Fifth House, and a dangerous adversary."

"I was thinking he might be of the Dyrr's of Maggot's Row here in Eastmyr myself," interjected Bergiz, earning himself another withering look from the wizardess.

"As I was saying," continued Gatz. "We realize this wizard will be a difficult target and that is why we chose you the two for this mission. As an added incentive, you may both keep a single item each from any of the extraneous goods you manage to take from Yrell's chambers." He unfolded a piece of parchment from one of the pouches on his waist and spread it on top of the table. Its surface was painted in ink of many colors and there were drow runes in the four corners. Looking at it the three could only see a confusing mishmash of lines and notes in abbreviated script. It looked as if several maps had been drawn one on top of the other.

"Interesting," muttered Gatz, leaning back and fishing four black stones from the same pouch as he had the paper. "I've never seen a map of this sort before. I'll just follow the instructions given us by our client." He placed one of the stones, which was black and filigreed with silver, onto one of the corner runes. Immediately the chaotic lines on the map swirled and grew, coalescing into a three-dimensional diagram of what had to be the interior of Sorcere. By placing the stones in different combinations it was possible to change the angle of view or to examine closer certain floors or corridors of the wizard's school.

"Ah, what a pity our patron requires this to be returned after the job is done," noted Gatz, obviously impressed. "Perhaps, Irthala, you might examine it during the next few days and see if you can learn its magical composition?"

"I shall," answered the wizardess. "No thief should be without a few of these, or at least the knowledge of how to make one."

"No Sorcere cleaner either," added Bergiz, smiling.

Gatz manipulated the magical map and they could clearly see Yrell Dyrr's study marked on one of the turret levels on the western side of the stalagmite tower. They noted other points of interest such as guard posts and meeting halls - places that would have to be avoided during the infiltration. They were pleased to see that the map-maker had also marked various sorcerous wards and traps and the locations of magical guards. "Though, I think it likely that no single mage would know of the existence of all such features and you should both exercise caution in taking the map too literally," added Gatz to their discussion of the buildings layout.

"I am surprised that Entrix has handed this to us at all," said Bergiz. "I know he wants it back afterwards, but handing such an item to a guild of thieves hardly seems a sensible thing to do, considering how easy it would be for us to copy these details onto normal parchment for later use. He must be very desperate to get his hands on this artifact. What is it exactly?"

"He hasn't told us that," answered the operations chief. "Just furnished us with a description and suggestion of its possible location within Dyrr's chambers. He pulled another scrap of parchment from his pouch. "It says here 'a bronze globe with no markings other than lines that seem to divide it into segments much like a fruit. I believe its height to be about the same as one's forearm.' That's all. Does this sound at all familiar Irthala?"

"Like nothing I have ever heard of. Almost like a metallic dragon's egg; though it is not of sufficient size or the correct shape to be such. Let us hope that its recognition will be the least of our problems and that we do not end up running off with Dyrr's prized drinks cabinet."

"Further it tells us 'that the most likely place it is kept is inside Ytrell Dyrr's safe which is located inside a _portable hole_ that could be anywhere inside his room. He has some sort of guardian inside the hole, bound by magic to defeat those who might steal his treasures.'"

"This sounds trickier and trickier as we go on," muttered Bergiz.

"Too tricky for a trickster like you?" asked Irthala. Though she privately agreed with the thief she would not give him the satisfaction of having him know it.

"I will leave the detailed planning to the two of you. I have several other pressing issues to deal with. Entrix's final stipulation was that the theft must occur within the next five days - earlier if you can manage it. I also want both of you to see me in my office before you leave. Any questions?"

"Five days?" wondered Irthala. "Is there a reason for that time restraint?"

"None that he was willing to tell us," replied the corpulent drow.

"Well, there goes the spa appointment I had booked." Bergiz even managed to look convincingly downcast.

After Gatz had left, the two drow returned their attention to the enchanted map still lying on the table. Despite the earlier cut and thrust of their exchanges, the conversation turned very businesslike as they considered their options.

"Looks like a difficult entry. Any magical options open to us?" asked Bergiz after re-examining the main entrance for the third time. "I only see the one door, though I doubt it is the only entrance available to those studying or teaching there."

"Almost certainly not. Of course, the more powerful wizards and Masters of the academy will have any number of magical portals, dimensional doors or methods of teleporting into the building, but none I could hope to access, let alone you."

"Have you actually been inside the structure before?" wondered the male. Like himself, Irthala was of common stock and the thief knew that places at Sorcere were usually limited to those of high birth. There were, however, exceptions.

Irthala shook her head. "No," was all she replied.

Wondering whether he had hit a raw nerve he went on. "What about scaling the walls from the outside? Could we do that under a spell of invisibility? I assume simply waltzing in the through the front door similarly hidden would result in instant disaster. What about disguises?"

"The walls are patrolled by spiders if what I hear is true." The drow woman leaned back in her chair, stretching her legs out and looked at Bergiz superiorly. "And the entrance is certain to be warded against magical forms of concealment or disguise. You'll have to come up with something better or more original than that if you intend to steal from a powerful wizard."

"I'll give it a thought while I'm next on the privy then," laughed the thief. "Marvelous place for contemplation." Irthala laughed despite herself.

"I'll be sure to teach that to the next batch of apprentices I lecture," she said. "You're almost amusing for a male, you know."

"I'm falling over with mirth at the lack of options we have on just entering this damn building at the moment."

They remained silent for several minutes, both working the options over in their minds. Finally Bergiz sat up, a gleam creeping into his eyes. "What if we were invited in?"

"Invited?" laughed a scornful Irthalamara Tal'ithir. "And who under earth is going to invite _us_ into Sorcere?" She looked Bergiz in the face, her expression mocking. "Perhaps Gromph himself fancies a cozy threesome or the Masters require a few new jesters about the place!"

"Well, if you don't want to know how…." shrugged the thief feigning dismissal. "Perhaps you would rather I tried to smuggle you in wrapped in the belly of a _rothe_ carcass with a note attached to the kitchen staff asking them not to cook you immediately."

"No, no," she replied. "Do elaborate your cunning plan for me. I live to see your intelligence match your wit with words and I so love to watch you pout. You should be glad that, being a member of a thieves' guild, I have spent a great deal of time around males and am well aware of their vanities."

Bergiz acknowledged the point. Years spent with Dag'raith Zul'Dirryn had made the female mage if not egalitarian, at least capable of realizing that the masculine half of her race were not completely weak and foolish. She liked to play with them still, well aware of her own charms and their natural wariness of drow women. As long as they knew their place she would treat them as nearly equals. Her relationship with him though was more complex.

Trying to avoid looking remotely like he was pouting the thief said. "Something that was mentioned in the current pass-phrase in the tailors shop has suggested to me a course of action that might conceivably allow us to walk into Sorcere invited and unmolested. It was the Sorcere Apprentices' Ball, which if I remember correctly takes place four nights hence. If we could manufacture invitations for ourselves the infiltration might be the simplest of our tasks on this job." He grinned. "And it would allow me an outfit that would satisfy my male vanity too."

"Hmmm, your idea has some merit," Irthala said after a few moments reflection." Though you must realize that these invitations are not simple scraps of paper or engraved wafers of onyx: they are usually something of a magical nature, perhaps even a magical creature which must be brought along and returned as you walk in the door. I can certainly see if I can find out who among the lesser-powered City wizards has been invited. If we could steal and copy their invitation your plan is possible."

"Why, thank you, m'lady. I endeavor to please."

"But we will have to work fast under the timetable given us," she continued. "Narbondel is approaching it's Black Death and we should start our preparations immediately. I suggest that we separate now. I shall take the map," she folded the parchment and collected the stones from the table. "And see if I can ascertain the best route once we are inside the Academy. I will also enquire as to who has been invited to the ball. Are you capable of attaining this invitation on your own once I have provided you the name?" Bergiz nodded without comment. "While you are doing that I shall continue pondering the rest of the plan."

Bergiz concurred with this division of labor. After all, the wizardess was much more in a position to gauge the best routes within Sorcere. As well as stealing the invitation, he would also be concentrating on the actual breaking into Dyrr's chambers and the retrieval of the globe artifact. He had his own research to do concerning those matters. "That sounds sensible to me," he affirmed. "Just one other thing before we leave each other…."

"And that is…." inquired Irthala, already preparing to depart.

"Well, do you not think that Dag'raith Zul'Dirryn stands to gain overly from Entrix Baer-Ungorran's commission? Do you smell a rat in any of this?"

"The only rat I smell at the moment is rather larger than average and wearing too much cologne."


End file.
